


memento vivere (remember to live)

by gathers_no_moss



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode: s06e17-18 The End Parts 1-2, Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aftelife romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: jack was her phantom limb for so long, a shadow in the corner of every room, and now he's not. she squeezes his fingers and lifts her other hand to lay against his chest, over his heart. she plays with the collar of his jacket and keeps her eyes steady on his. "to marry you. ask me to marry you again."
Relationships: Kate Austen/Jack Shephard
Kudos: 14





	memento vivere (remember to live)

**Author's Note:**

> :shrug:

the light fades but everything still glistens; colors mold together beautiful and bold and startling alive. it's nothing less than perfect.

they're alone, finally, still sitting in the church, clutching hands, the warmth of his body pressing against hers. and she doesn't have to miss him anymore. kate wants everything with him. always everything, and so she doesn't hesitate when the words gather on her tongue. she's a little selfish, perhaps. still. 

"ask me again."

his mind has wandered away, she can tell, because confusion crawls across his face when he turns to her. it's second only to the peacefulness inherent in his every move. for a moment, she almost doesn't recognize him. this is a jack she's never fully seen before. a jack without the weight of the world heavy across his shoulders, bending his body to the ground in a lifetime worth of sacrifices. 

it's surreal.

his grip on her hand tightens and his knee brushes hers. "what?," he asks. 

jack was her phantom limb for so long, a shadow in the corner of every room, and now he's not. she squeezes his fingers and lifts her other hand to lay against his chest, over his heart. she plays with the collar of his jacket and keeps her eyes steady on his. "to marry you. ask me to marry you again."

his eyes crinkle, almost closing. he smiles and then he laughs. he laughs and forever and a day is written in it. she finds herself joining him. it's a smooth echo behind his before the joyous noise settles in the space between them.

he tucks a strand of hair behind her left ear, lets his fingers skim her jaw, her neck, presses his thumb against her bottom lip briefly. there's a teasing light in his eyes. "can we do that here,?" he murmers.

the words sound like a prayer.

she kisses the pad of his thumb just because she can. kate grins, shrugs, and tugs on his hand so they can stand up together. 

"only one way to find out."


End file.
